


A Source of Warmth

by Dreamin



Series: Making A Home In Your Heart [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock hates being cold. Fortunately, Helen is nothing if not warm.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Helen Stoner
Series: Making A Home In Your Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Source of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Set five months after _Warm As The Summer_. The idea came to me and would not wait. The rating is a hard T.

Helen smiled to herself at the sound of her husband stumbling into the sitting room. She didn’t need to look up from her book to know what she’d see since it happened more often than not – Sherlock, his eyes barely open, wrapped in his warmest dressing gown and the old grey afghan, but still freezing. Her poor, slim husband had no natural insulation from the cold and thus sought out sources of warmth.

 _Like a cat,_ she thought, smiling to herself, as he sat down next to her on the settee then promptly wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck, soaking in all the warmth she could give.

“You are always up too early,” he mumbled against her skin. “Then I wake up when I find my dear bed-warmer missing.”

Giving up on her book, she set it down then raised a hand to stroke his hair and he hummed contently, practically purring. “I would hope I’m more to you than that,” she murmured, amused.

“Mmm, you are my beloved wife, the dearest person in the world to me, always, but at seven o’clock on a late November morning? When I’m not even awake to enjoy the rest of you? Being a warm presence in our bed is at the top of the list.”

Helen smiled softly. “I suppose I could return to bed.”

Sherlock lifted his head to grin at her triumphantly then he got up and swooped her into his arms, unmindful the afghan that had fallen on the floor, and carried her into the bedroom, Helen giggling softly the entire time.

He set her on her feet beside the bed and they both removed their dressing gowns before climbing back into bed. Helen laid down on her side, her back to him, and he pulled the bedclothes over them both then laid down behind her. His arm went around her waist, gently pulling her against him, and he buried his face in her neck again.

“I love you,” he murmured against her skin. “Thank you for this.”

“Being in your arms is thanks enough, Sherlock,” she murmured, one hand coming up to lightly stroke his arm around her waist. With his solid presence behind her and his soft breath on her neck, it didn’t take long for her to doze off.

She woke to the sound of Sherlock muttering to himself. Helen was about to ask what was wrong when she felt ample evidence of his arousal pressing against her backside. _That would explain why he can’t sleep,_ she thought, her own arousal increasing.

“I know you’re awake,” he murmured in her ear, his arm around her waist squeezing her gently then pulling her even more flush against him.

“Mmm, I thought you wanted to sleep,” she murmured, amused.

“I did, but as it happens, I’m awake enough that having my beautiful and loving wife in my arms reminded me of other things we could do.” He softly kissed her neck then murmured against her skin, “Do you have any objections?”

She smiled happily. “None at all.”


End file.
